Blood beneath the Surface
by Rei-is-fit
Summary: WIP:A story about Tala and my OC, their secret lives at the Abbey under Boris's command.


A young teenaged girl ran swiftly through the snow, a blizzard cascading around her as she went. Her breathing was sharp and narrow, and you could tell from the way she was moving that she was in some way injured. She came to a stop, collapsing onto the freezing ground and just lay there, breathing rapidly. Her long hazel hair fell in a messy circle around her body, and her murky gray hooded jacket began to soak in the snow and become wet and sodden. She did not care one bit. She would lay there and die, die like she had wanted to for so long. For an hour, maybe more, she still lay on the harsh snow, so numb now that her body had begun to shut down and not feel the piercing cold. She wondered with what was left of her conscious mind, when deaths sweet embrace would arrive. The snow continued to fall, never letting up. One snowflake fell into her blank, staring but unseeing eyes, and she didn't flinch. There was a flicker of something like guilt that flashed through her fading thoughts, but she pushed it aside. Darkness. Darkness was the thing that began to give her sweet release, but this was interrupted by a crunching noise in the distance. She was beyond caring. Whoever it was moving toward her would be unable to stop her from going where she was going. Eventually the owner of the footfalls knelt down beside her. What she heard was an echoing, deep voice, which seemed to be calling her back. The black hooded figure lifted her stiff, colourless body and held it tightly to his own . The girl felt light coming back to her mind, and when she managed to half opened her eyes, found herself looking into a pair of intense blue ones. Instantly she knew whom it was beside her. She didn't struggle, partly because she could not actually move and partly because she did not want to. Looking at the face of the figure, she saw that he was angry, though he did not actually say anything. A few strands of red hair fell over his pale face, which seemed to be sore and scuffed up. His eyes were small and lacking emotion, save a glimmer of something she could not decipher. He lifted her from her snowy resting place and stood up, facing south. She did not feel the pain from her injuries now, due to the extreme cold, but she had learned to try and not feel pain for years now anyway. The boy braced himself against the oncoming blizzard and made his way over the snow ridden grassland.

Eventually, they arrived at an immense, dark bricked building. It was of old Russian architecture, and very foreboding. It was surrounded by spike topped, iron fences, and very silent. Inside the main gates was a huge tiled area, a court yard of sorts, though it was always covered with trampled snow. And the court yard led up to a giant Iron front door, this was the door the figures approached. The girl had become very sleepy and was really unaware of her return to the place she had fled from. Her vision was blurry but she managed to glance across the court yard, and what she saw there terrified her to her very core. Blood spattered across the old snow, contrasting violently. Her mind screamed in protest at re-entering the building, but her body wouldn't move. Instead she clenched her eyes shut and buried her face into the boys chest. He felt this and grasped her a little tighter as if to give some sort of comfort. Upon their entrance to the chilly, stone hallway, about a dozen tall cloaked and masked men ran toward them yelling, and attempted to pull the girl away from the boy.

" What the hell are you doing! I found her ok?! GET OFF ME!" He shouted. The girl became limp in his arms. She knew it was pointless to try and fight it.

"This girl knows our policies on escape! And she broke them! She has to be punished!" One of the nearer figures screamed. The boy began to get very agitated.

"Hasn't she been punished enough?! Look at her! LOOK AT HER!!"

"Quite right Tala." A voice echoed from behind the fray. In the distance, a broad shouldered man, wearing a long green coat and black eye mask appeared and began to walk toward them. At his entrance, the other cloaked men stepped aside. Tala stood stock still with a grimace on his face, and held the girl all the more tighter.

"Tala, take Lyndsey to your quarters and get her cleaned up. After all, it will be time for…testing…soon, hn, hn." His little laugh made Talas spine chill, but he obeyed, if only to finally get some time alone with Lyndsey.

"Yes sir." And with that he walked strait past Boris and into the gloom beyond.

Tala continued walking further down into the depths of the abbey, where it would be slightly warmer and he would be able to get Lyndsey into a better condition. Finally they arrived at a smaller iron door. Tala stepped inside and gently lay the cold girl down onto a hard, extremely thin tattered mattress. After he had shut the door and the were finally alone, Tala fished around in a nearby scruffy cabinet and pulled out some rough looking cloths and a small bottle of antiseptic.


End file.
